Talk:The LEGO Movie (theme)
Licensed? Out of curiosity, will this be considered a licensed theme or not? --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I'm thinking it's no more licensed than Ninjago or Chima. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,']] ''keep calm, and sharpen your sword. 21:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I doubt it@Meiko **I think it is, though. It's not really an actual LEGO creation. It's the great minds at Warner who are doing it. It's no more licensed than Ninjago or Chima, sure, but it's no less licensed than LotR or Super Heroes. It's pretty much both licensed and unlicensed... --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Its a toughee. ~ CJC 22:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I'm honestly not sure, but only because the movie includes licensed characters such as Batman and Michelangelo, which blur the line a bit. Yeah, the movie's story and most of its characters were created by Warner, and approved by LEGO, so in that sense these sets are licensed - except if that's all it takes to make a movie/theme "licensed" then we've just opened a massive can of worms, as nearly every single LEGO video game, from LEGO Island to LEGO Alpha Team to LEGO Universe (and the themes/sets based on them) were developed in the same manner, and thus the occasional themes and sets that were based on them should also be considered licensed. Some examples: :LEGO Island included a handful of Town sets, sure, but the entire cast of characters and story was created by Mindscape (more specifically, a fellow by the name of Wes Jenkins who worked at Mindscape, I might add he's a really awesome guy), and then approved by LEGO. Then a few years and several weird events later, Silicon Dreams ended up taking over the series, created LEGO Island 2 and Island Xtreme Stunts, and LEGO made the IXS theme to tie in with the games. Oh, and there was also that promotional Infomaniac minifigure. :LEGO Alpha Team was developed entirely by Digitial Domain, LEGO was only involved in approving what they created (which actually led to LEGO initially rejecting all of Digital Domain's work and leaving them to re-do the game's story, locations, and all but two characters - it's a pretty interesting story, we would have gotten an incredibly surreal puzzle game instead of a secret agent game if LEGO hadn't objected). LEGO then took the Alpha Team game Digital Domain created under license, and turned it into the fairly long-running theme we all know, which was released the following year. :LEGO Universe was designed entirely by NetDevil, and later, Play Well Studios. Once again, LEGO had to approve everything (as well as Gazillion Entertainment, who purchased NetDevil part way into development and butted into the development process), but the models, characters, story, etc were all the work of NetDevil's team, not LEGO. LEGO didn't do a whole lot with it in terms of sets, but they did make a Nexus Astronaut minifigure, a rocket set directly based on the in-game models, and a mish-mash of event-specific promo items and the like. :There's more examples I could put out here (LEGO Stunt Rally and the 2000 Race theme, the Rock Raiders theme and games, etc) but I think three is enough to make the point. The development of this movie really doesn't seem to be any different than any other LEGO media, and the themes and sets based on previous licensed media made for LEGO haven't been considered licensed, so why start now? :Of course, then there's the catch that The LEGO Movie actually does contain unquestionably licensed characters. So I have no idea what to do here. LEGO Rock Band was like this - mostly characters and environments created by LEGO and TT Games, but also licensed minifigures of Rock Band characters like The Duke of Gravity (minifigure version) and licensed minifigures of real life musicians like Iggy Pop. So, I say we consider this movie/theme/game as whatever we considered LEGO Rock Band. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 23:27, 7/16/2013 Sets Incomplete Why is the sections about the sets still lead by the incomplete template? What is meant to be missing? Minifigur (talk) 13:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think that a specific amount of sets were announced, and we have yet to see/confirm all of them. That's the only reason I can think of, and technically the template shouldn't be there if that is the reason. 19:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC)